fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mist
Mist (ミスト, Misuto) is Ike's younger sister and the daughter of Greil and Elena. The forces of order and chaos are balanced in her heart, allowing her to hold the Fire Emblem without going berserk. She fights with the Greil Mercenaries out of a fear of being separated from her brother, using healing magic taught to her by Rhys. When the Medallion reaches its critical state, she is the only beorc affected by its call, and she collapses in the same manner as the Herons. Her seiyuu is Enomoto Atsuko (榎本 温子), while her voice actress is Elsbeth Nathanson. Biography Mist was born in Gallia and spent her early years there with her family. Sometime during this period, she is entrusted by her father with a bronze medallion. Unbeknownst to her, she is the only beorc who can hold the medallion without going beserk due to the forces of Order and Chaos being unusually balanced in her heart. She also often sings a lullaby taught to her by her mother to the Medallion, which in truth is the galdr of release. Mist then moves to Crimea with her father and brother, where her father starts the Greil Mercenaries. As the Greil Mercenaries do work, Mist does all she can to assist them; including doing laundry and cooking meals (despite testimony from several characters, specifially Ike, stating that her cooking is atrocious), though not a mercenary herself. Mist herself dislikes fighting, but most likely understands that it is her family's livelihood, so she wholeheartedly supports them. When Ike trains with Greil in hopes of becoming a mercenary, she goes to meet them, and her entrance allows Ike to launch an attack on Greil that Greil easily dodges and knocks Ike out. Mist then tenderly places a wet towel on his head and waits for him to wake, picking flowers. Mist then assists Ike in his training, giving him a vulnerary and cheering Ike on. Sometime after this, she and her friend Rolf, another younger sibling of the mercenaries, leave the fort to pick flowers and are kidnapped by bandits. They are quickly rescued by Ike, Titania, and Rolf's brothers Oscar and Boyd. Soon after, Soren comes to the mercenaries with news that Daein and Crimea have entered a war, and a woman is brought to the mercenary fort, who reveals herself to be Princess Crimea, and the mercenaries decide to assist her in her flight to Gallia for assistance. Mist packs with Elincia, and Mist shows Elincia her bronze medallion. On the way to Gallia, Mist, Rolf, and Elincia take an alternate route from the mercenaries to avoid fighting, and they reach Castle Gallia first. After joining up with Ike and the rest of the mercenaries, Mist accompanies them to an abandoned fortress in Gallia where they stay. That night, her father is killed, and Mist is devastated by the loss. When the fortress is laid seige to by Daein troops, Mist rushes onto the battlefield, afraid to be separated from her brother. They are then saved by Lethe and Mordecai. Mist is heavily impacted by her father's death, as he died when she was elsewhere. Determined not to make the same mistake with Ike, she forces Rhys to teach her how to use a Heal Staff, and makes plans with Rolf to fight alongside their siblings. When the Greil Mercenaries move to enter battle again, she and Rolf force their way onto the battlefield and convince Ike and Boyd to let them fight alongside them. From then on, Mist enters battles with the rest of the mercenaries. Mist continues to carry her bronze medallion throughout the war, and she stays close to her brother Ike, growing strong and determined. She voices her opinions on many things to him, such as the laguz and Begnion's aristocrats, and making good friends such as Jill Fizzart. Mist helps uncover Duke Tanas' plot and witnesses the rebirth of Serenes Forest by the Herons Reyson and Leanne with Ike. Later in the war, Mist's medallion is stolen from her as she sleeps. She is highly distressed by this, because she carried it as a memento to her lost parents. She then learns of its true nature, and the truth behind her mother's death by her father and her father's death by the Black Knight. When Ike goes to fight the Black Knight in Nados Castle, Mist charges in with him, and she assists him defeat the Black Knight. They then flee from the castle before it collaspes on them. Mist discovers that the Medallion was stolen by Nasir, and she forgives him after hearing his reasons. She continues fighting with the army and assists in the defeat of Mad King Ashnard. After finding the Medallion in Castle Crimea, she returns it to the Herons, it's rightful owners. She also sings her lullaby, the galdr of release, to Sephiran, who assures that it will be passed to the apostle; the only one who can release the dark god. After the war, the Greil Mercenaries reform, and Mist works a few low paying odd-jobs with them for the next three years. As Crimea falls into a civil war, the mercenaries then take on a job from Bastian saving Lucia from being hanged, and Mist and Rhys to their best to rouse her from unconsiousness. Soon after this, the mercenaries take on another job - assisting The Laguz Alliance in their war against Begnion. Ike breifly tries to discourage Mist from coming, but she is still determined to stay with her brother and the mercenaries. Mist then fights with the armies, even going as far as sneaking into a Begnion town with Lethe and Lyre in a cloak to distribute food to the guards that makes them fall asleep. As the wars continue, Mist grows sick as Lehran's Medallion reaches a critical state. In the middle of a battle with Daein, Mist collaspes and Boyd and Ike lead her off the battlefield. Mist then weakly tells Ike that she hears a voice in her head telling her that the dark god sealed in the Medallion will awaken, and that it mustn't be awakened with war, but instead with the galdrar of release. She tells Ike, Tibarn, and Nailah that the apostle must sing the galdrar of release to the medallion before collasping again. When the dark god is released from the medallion, she wakes, and cannot remember what happened. Soon after, Mist and Ike discover that all of the warring armies have been turned to stone. Yune then gets mad at Ike for calling her the Dark god, and decides to talk to Mist - in favor of talking to Ike - saying that Mist has some of Ashera in her, whom she likes. Mist presses her for a way to save the petrified soldiers, and she agrees to help Yune. She joins the Greil army party and finds a Holy Crown that grants her power. Mist enters the Tower of Guidance with the army, and when the Black Knight appears, she lets Ike face him by himself. After Ashera is defeated, she returns to Crimea with her friends, and marries Boyd if they have an A support. Personality Mist is a cheerful girl who enjoys helping others in anyway she can. This leads her to attempt things that she is not necessarily good at, such as cooking and sewing. Mist is even willing (so it seems) to be lifted in a competition between Muarim and Largo (even though, according to Largo, she was very light). Mist works very hard at helping others both on and off the battlefield; so much so that Titania worries about her. She and Titania share a mother - daughter like relationship, as Titania tells her to come to her if she needs to talk about anything. Mist often makes valiant efforts to befriend others, such as making meals for Jill and striking up small talk with Mordecai. Mist worries about her friends frequently, and tries to make them as comfortable as possible. She honors and loves her family very much, as simply talking about her deceased father can cause her to tear, and she strives to be close to Ike to prevent him from leaving her. Mist is very proud of her family, and is dedicated to looking after the family legacy: the Greil Mercenaries, and views each of the mercenaries as family. Despite all her resolve, however, Mist does not like fighting - but she understands that she must to protect those who she cares about. Mist can, however, get extremely angry - specifically at those who have harmed her family, such as the Black Knight. To her friends Boyd and Rolf she is a peace bringer, constantly stepping in between their squabbles. Additionally, Mist seems to have a slight crush on Boyd. Character Data Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 9: Automatically From the start. Base Stats |Cleric |Water |1 |16 |1 |4 |4 |7 |6 |2 |7 |5 |5 |5 |Staff - E |Miracle |Heal Vulnerary Growth Rates |50% |35% |50% |25% |40% |60% |15% |40% Support Conversations *Boyd *Rolf *Titania *Jill *Mordecai Bond Support *Ike: 10% Overall Mist begins as a Cleric, the only playable one in the game (The class is not unique to Mist as a Valkyrie appears as an Other Unit in Chapter 24). She is a staff wielding unit who initially can only heal small wounds (which she admits), but once leveled she can become an decent healer. She is able to promote into a Valkyrie, and she gains a horse and is able to wield swords as well as staves. Strangely, she does not take mounted unit bonus damage as a Valkyrie. She is shunned by some people because Rhys is easier to train, despite her usefulness in the battle with the Black Knight. If you have not trained Mist, a couple of elixirs will make a solid substitute. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Base. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base. ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats |Cleric |Water |1 |28 |8 |13 |13 |15 |16 |7 |16 |5 |5 |7 |Sword - C Staff - B |Miracle Shove |Florete Heal Vulnerary * If data from Path of Radiance is transferred, Mist can recieve a 2 point bonus in any stat that she capped in the previous game (5 points if the stat was Health Points). Growth Rates |40% |25% |45% |55% |50% |70% |25% |40% Biorhythm Bond Support *Ike: 10% *Boyd: 5% *Titania: 5% *Jill: 5% Overview Mist reappears in Radiant Dawn as a Cleric. However, in Radiant Dawn, the Cleric is a 2nd tier Class for Mist only, using Swords and Staves on foot, and being able to promote to the 3rd tier Valkyrie. Mist even has her own sword, the Florete, which is slightly similar to Ike's Ragnell in that it can blast opponents from a distance. As a Valkyrie, she gains a horse and continues to use Swords and Staves. Surprisingly, Mist can only possess an SS rank in Swords, not Staves. Additionally, Mist's Maximum Luck stat is lower as a Valkyrie than it is a Cleric, but this is most likely due to the statistic balance that mounted units boast. However, as a Valkyrie, Mist will take bonus damage from weapons effective against mounted units. Once she promotes, Mist will gain the skill Sol and if trained can make a very useful mounted unit; capable of being brought to the Tower of Guidance. Mist has a special item that allows her and only her to promote to a Valkyrie, called a Holy Crown. However, she can promote earlier than her set promotion, which ultimately can make the Holy Crown useless if you plan to use her for the final chapter. The only really lacking stat is strength, which isn't a problem for the RNG blessed. Quotes Path of Radiance Mist's C Support with Boyd Boyd: Hyaaa! Gyaaa! Hrrraaaa! ... Phew... That's enough for today. I just don't feel into it. Maybe I'll take a quick nap... ???: Done already, Boyd?! Boyd: Huh? Um... Gyaaa! Hyaaa! Oh, Titania! I didn't see you there. I'm training so hard that... Huh? Mist: Tee hee! Boyd:Who the--? Ooo! What a jerk! Mist: Hey, you're the one who tried to blow off training! If you keep ignoring your drills, I'm going to become a better mercenary than you! Boyd: Better than me? Ha. HA! Dream on, kid! You've got some nerve saying that to me! Mist: Kid? You better remember who my father is! Fighting ability runs in the blood, you know. Boyd: Aw, that's a bunch of hooey! Survival on a battlefield depends on experience and luck. Nothing more! If you dive into battle with a conceited attitude, you'll end up dead no matter what blood is in your veins! Mist: Gee, sorry, Boyd. I was just joking... Hey, don't look so angry... Boyd: This is no game! We don't fight for fun! Now get out of here... I mean it! You're in my way! Mist: ... Sorry. Boyd: ... Mist, wait... Ah, heck. Mist's B Support with Boyd Mist: Ike! Brother! Where did he go? Boyd: Ike? Hey, Ike! IIIKKKEEEE!! Man alive, where did that guy get to? Mist: Oh,... Hi, Boyd. Boyd: Hey, Mist. Um... Do you know where Ike is? Mist: Nope. I was looking for him, too. Boyd: Huh. Well, he's been pretty busy lately. Maybe I should just give up and find someone else... Mist: You need a training partner? Boyd: Yeah. I'm just not motivated unless I'm sparring with someone. Mist: Can I... Can I be your partner? Boyd: What, you? Seriously? Why would you want to do that? Mist: Because I want to prove that you're no match for me! Um... Actually... I need to toughen up, or I might not survive these next battles. That's why. Boyd: That's a good reason. Maybe you can be my partner, after all. Mist: Really? Boyd: Well, it's better than hitting a scarecrow with a stick. Mist: That's terrible! After all, I am Greil's-- Boyd: Yeah, yeah, you're Greil's daughter. I know. You won't let me forget it! Mist: ... Boyd: Hey, listen... I'm sorry about the other day. I was too harsh on you. Mist: No, it's fine. You were right. I was naive. You just opened my eyes a little... I'm grateful to you, Boyd. Boyd: Don't... Don't thank me for insulting you! Sheesh! Mist: But it was a good thing! You're making me strong! You're so good to me... Huh? Why are you blushing? Boyd: Quiet! I'm not blushing! Uh... I gotta go! Mist: Boyd! Wait! Where are you going? Aren't we going to train? Mist's A Support with Boyd Boyd: Hey, Mist. Mist: Boyd... Boyd: What's wrong? You look depressed. Actually, you haven't been yourself lately. Did something happen? Mist: B-Boyd, I... Sniff... Sniff... Whaaa! Whaaaaaaaa! Boyd: Whoa! What is it? Mist: Oh, Boyd, it's... Everything! Every... Thing... Sniff... Boyd, I... Whaaaaaa! Boyd: Um... Ah, geez... I'm not much good at this kind of thing, but if you need to cry, go ahead. Mist: Whaaaaaa! ... Sniff... Sniff... Awaaahaaahaaahaaaaaaaaa!!! Boyd: Um... Once you settle down, we can talk. All right? But go ahead and let it out. Let it all out. You'll feel better. Mist: Whaaaaaaa... Whaaa... Sniff... Sniff... Tha-thanks... Boyd: Hey, don't worry. You have me and... Everyone. You're in good hands. We'll take care of you. Mist: ... Sniff... Oh, Boyd... Mist VS Muarim Muarim: What? No, not another child... Mist: ... Muarim: Stop! Your sword hand, it's trembling! ...Please! Don't do this! Mist: ...No...I will not be the only one who runs away! Mist VS Black Knight Mist: ...Sniff...sniff... Black Knight: Do you tremble in fear, little daughter of Gawain? How...entertaining. But if you value your life, you will leave this place at once. Mist: You...you took my brother and my father! My sword may not even scratch you, but I don't care. This one blow... will contain... all my anger...and all my pain...Rrrraaaaa! I'll kill you! Mist VS Ashnard Mist: As long as you're alive, this war can not end. How many lives have you stolen with your selfishness? Ashnard: You ask that of me? You? A girl? Pah! Trivial. You're not worth the effort it would take to kill you. Mist: Give me back my medallion! You aren't supposed to have it! Ashnard: Are you...Gawain's daughter? Mist: I am! And like my father and mother before me, I will protect the world from your madness! Ashnard: Heh heh... Hwah hah hah hah... Wheeee haaa haaa haaaaaarrr! Perhaps I'll kill you after all! If you are their child, you get special privileges! Show me your might! Radiant Dawn Death Quotes Path of Radiance Chapter 9 to 17 Mist: Ah...urr... Ike: Mist! Get away from there now! Withdraw! Mist: But...But... Ike: You're hurt, and I can't carry you and fight at the same time. Do you understand? Mist: Um... Oh, all right... I understand. I'm sorry, Ike. Chapter 18 to 28 Mist: Ohhh... Forgive me, Ike... I messed up... Ike: It's all right Mist! Leave the fighting to me! I won't lose! Mist: All right... I suppose I'd only be in the way like this... Be careful, Ike. Don't you dare get killed! Endgame Mist: Ow... Just a bit more... A bit more, and all this would be over. Ike: Mist, get yourself out of here! Leave the rest to us. We're going to win! You don't have to fight any longer. Mist: ... All right, Ike. I believe... I believe in you! Radiant Dawn Part 3 Mist: Ugh... Uh... My body is...like ice... Ike: Mist?! Mist: Brother... ...Why...am I...so cold? Ike: Get back and rest. Don't you worry about it... I'll take care of everything. Mist: Ugh... I'm...sorry... Epilogue *'Healing Breeze' (癒しの春風) Mist was courted by many young suitors in her time. She gave the nod to none of them, and lived happily alone. *(A Support with Boyd in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn) Mist acted on her feelings for Boyd, marrying him. She cried during the vows, much to Boyd's chagrin. Trivia *It is unknown where Mist learned how to use a sword. It is likely that she was taught by Ike and possibly Titania. *By wielding both swords and staves, Mist uses both of her parent's primary weapons. *Curiously, in Path of Radiance, when Mist promotes her outfit changes from yellow to red. Then, in Radiant Dawn, she starts with a red outfit and when she promotes she appears to use her old yellow outfit. *Mist is rather forcible, as it is mentioned that she forced Rhys to teach her healing. *In Radiant Dawn, there is a profile for every character. Tiger laguz Muarim's profile was misprinted and was the same as Mist's. *In a support with Rolf, it is revealed that Mist is frightened by the concept of someone being okay with fighting. She tries to tell Rolf that they shouldn't fight anymore, but he yells at her and explains that he's practiced so he can kill enemies, and Mist cries because he says it like killing is good. Etymology According to the Norse mythological poems Grímnismál and Nafnaþulur, Mist is the name of a Valkyrie. In Norse mythology, they were warrior maidens who brought dead heroes to Valhalla, the heroes' heaven. The name means 'mist' or 'cloud' in Norse. 'Mist' is an apt name for the cleric as she does recieve a horse upon promotion and she promotes to Valkyrie. Mist is also a light raindrop with a very thin diameter; it has less than 1/2 an inch in diameter. Gallery File:Mist.jpg‎|Mist as she appeared in Path of Radiance. File:Mistmovie.jpg|Mist smiling to Ike in Path of Radiance. File:Mist try rouse lucia.png|Mist trying to rouse an unconscious Lucia with Rhys in Radiant Dawn. File:Mistingame.png|Mist's ingame portrait (FE9) mist.png|Mist's portrait from Radiant Dawn. Mist with a cloak.png|Mist in her cloak hood (Radiant Dawn) Young Mist.png|Mist as a child in Radiant Dawn. Por concept.jpg|Mist's Path of Radiance movie concept art founded in the Fire Emblem: 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia. de:Alja Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc